


ある日常

by Plume39



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume39/pseuds/Plume39
Summary: 没事的，我不会走的。（有点点高歌福音剧透）





	ある日常

\--

在出院和解决身份上的问题后，伊野茂智跟随重野夫妇走到重野宅附近时，对于附近道路总有一种模模糊糊的熟悉感。伊野想着这大概是所谓的既视感？重野命虽然身体不佳常在医院，但是至少他应该还是熟悉家附近的道路的。当然，到自己这里也仅剩下一点模模糊糊的印象了。 

重野宅是普通的二层式建筑，进门后一只三花猫在楼梯口望着这边，“猫？”伊野小声嘟囔，三花猫瞄了这边一眼，然后就走开了。“小……茂智，啊，这样称呼……没问题吧？”重野有佳又差点喊成命，只不过马上反应过来，更改了称呼，然而脸色不太好。在伊野轻微点了下头，小声地回了声“嗯”之后姑且算是放松了许多。

最后进入房子的重野永吾看见这个场景，向前一步，轻轻地拍了下伊野的肩膀，随后将人揽入怀中。伊野先是愣了一下，然后还是顺着动作抱了一下重野永吾。感受到重野永吾的微微颤抖，同时还能听见重野有佳的啜泣声，伊野也没多做什么动作，就这样静静地等待。不一会儿重野永吾放手大概是强撑着笑提议晚上要做一顿大餐，只不过才中午刚过，先吩咐有佳先带着伊野上二楼去收拾房间。

上到二楼，走在前头的有佳看起来有些忧虑，伊野知道是为什么，但是不知道说什么好。两人也就这样安静地走到了一间房间的门前，门上还有着方形的印迹。重野有佳突然说“啊！我竟然忘记拿抹布来了，茂智你最好先等等”后便转身下楼，留下伊野站在门前。 伊野扭回头继续看着门，想着大概这就是重野命原本的房间，而那印迹大概是彼时门上挂有写着他名字的门牌留下的吧。犹豫了下伊野还是打开了门，首先看到的是床铺已经铺好，而且似乎房间内整体灰尘并不多。一时间伊野有想到在这几年间是否重野夫妻是否是不时地打扫这间房间，然而进一步推开门看到放了一些杂物的衣柜和空荡荡仅有些灰尘的书桌，转念一想可能是在那之后作为客人留宿的房间。

伊野先去打开窗帘开了窗打算通通风，而重野有佳则是没过好久也回来了，手上还提着一个盛着水的小桶。伊野立马走过去伸出手打算接过来，“我来抹书桌吧。”重野有佳一愣，但也很快就恢复了，“啊啊，好的。” 伊野接过小桶走到书桌旁便开始打扫，而当准备再次清洗抹布时注意到重野有佳已经站了好一会儿了。

“呃…妈？”一时间在对重野有佳的称呼上犹豫了下，但还是叫了出来。

“…啊，啊，抱歉。”重野有佳，或者说，妈妈，反应过来，带着苦笑回答道，然后便去整理床铺。

看到对方也没什么大问题，伊野有点安心，于是转头继续抹桌子。

大概因为基本都已经整理好，补充的东西也不算多，两人并没有做多久便结束了清扫。重野有佳在中途去壁橱里翻找出一些比较旧的男性衣物放在衣柜里。随即伊野便先去浴室洗澡，重野有佳赶后，一番下来也近十六点。伊野正想着为什么没有看到重野永吾，这时玄关传来了开门的声音。走向玄关也正看到重野永吾提着好几个袋子，伊野便伸手打算帮忙，重野永吾注意到伊野的前来没说什么，将一部分看起来比较轻的袋子递出。伊野忽然想起什么般，接过袋子后站好，“欢迎回来。”

坐在客厅的伊野先是环顾了一下四周，有些按奈不住，但是因为此前被拒绝在厨房帮忙也因此不知道改做些什么：在重野永吾回来不久，重野有佳也从浴室中出来，随后两人便去厨房准备晚餐。而伊野本打算去厨房帮帮忙，结果以“你要好好休息”为由拒绝。只不过直到这时候，伊野想起还没有详细告诉他们那时候到底发生了什么，也没有去问他们是否已经询问过了别的医生护士，只不过伊野能推测出来他们大概也应该只知道“和自己有着相同情况的患者失踪了，因此刑警、医生、某个患者和失踪的患者有关系的牧师似乎去搜查了”然后就是“不仅在不出什么大碍的情况下救回那位患者，还带来了两位有着相同遭遇的人”这种程度吧。

像是感到紧张，摸着后颈挠挠头发，伊野思索着如果他们问起来要怎么回答，如实吗？不说那个男人，那些怪物如不是因为亲眼所见，也不敢想象这些实际存在吧。姑且……就、就说是一群拥护他的人吧。然后实际上就是，不知道用了什么技术，弄成了现在这样，然后因为对方的袭击，我们因为毕竟还带着伤者，尽可能地安全逃离了那里，至于后来发生了什么，自己并不知道……大概这样吧。回过神来的时候发现之前看到的那只猫正趴在自己的腿上，伊野虽然被吓到，但很快就稳住了。第一次触摸时稍稍警惕了下，但是看起来猫对自己没什么厌恶，随后也就更加大胆地摸了起来。

大概也没过多久，已经敢把猫抱住并举高的时候，听到了来自重野有佳喊自己的声音，这才注意到饭菜已经放好了。回了一句“来了”，将猫放下后便走了过去，在厨房清洁了手后才回来坐下。

伊野看着面前的菜色，想着这应该是这几天以来吃的最好的一顿，虽然随后才注意到重野夫妇都看着自己，才反应过来该动筷了。“抱歉…”微微低头小声说完后抬起头摆出笑脸，“谢谢，唔…我开动了。”随后拿起碗筷，重野夫妇也像是安心般放松了点。

期间并没有什么其他的交谈，饭后伊野坐在客厅的沙发上想着在此之后要干什么，是要先去教会找井内先生吗，还是说还要先做别的什么，他迟迟未做出一个决定，总感觉还有什么事需要去做，但是没有头绪。

突然伊野感到身旁有人坐下，伊野抬起头发现是重野永吾，“…爸。”悄声说了一句，只不过看对方的表情似乎并没有听见。重野永吾伸出手，伊野感到一点害羞缩了缩脖子，只不过对方也的确是要摸自己的头。是因为洗完澡清洁了一番吗，总感觉很舒服。

“茂智啊，我有几件事想问问你。”重野永吾收回手后正了正身子，询问道。待伊野点头后继续开口：“…你还记得多少？还有…记得有多少常识性的事情？” 伊野稍稍想了想，随后回答道：“我想应该是还是能基本生活的，只不过……书本？那些知识就……”没再说下去，又缩了缩脖子。

“没事，”重野有吾又将手放在伊野的头上揉着，“学习就行了。”

“但是……” “没事的，这也不是什么太大的花销嘛哈哈。”重野有吾不再揉头发，转为轻轻地拍着伊野的肩膀。

平躺在床上，伊野回想着刚才和重野永吾的对话，虽然已经推掉了不少，但基本上敲定了这段时间去找一个家庭教师负责基础教育，而同时在这几天购入一些衣物和器件，以填充这简陋的卧室。伊野整理着这几天的事务，虽然大抵上去找井内先生再一次表达感谢要等到这之后，但也许是因为变得充实起来，不禁带起笑容。

放松后摊开身体后感到疼痛，注意到并非身体内部的原因，翻找了一下床铺才发现之前丢在床上的手机，还正是刑警先生给的那部。查看了下通讯录，稍作调整后走下楼去找重野夫妇询问手机号码并加以备注。

随后无可事事在屋内闲逛，不一会儿下来已经算是了解一层的大概构造，二层也仅仅只是没有去那两人的卧室，仅在门外停留了一下随即转头离开。 在伊野还未入睡前，注意到似乎有人在自己—这样称呼还不怎么习惯啊—的房间门口停留，不知道是谁，但是也没停留多久就离开了。伊野感到因错过询问的时机感到遗憾，但是转念一想大抵就是那两位其中一位，对于这间房间有人会长期住着这件事有了实感吧。 _没事的，我不会走的。_ 伊野在心里想着。随后调整了下姿势重新准备入睡了。


End file.
